


Penguin-play

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Sexytimes, edward being a cutie, pretending to be a penguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Edward pretends to be a penguin during sexy times with Oswald.





	Penguin-play

Their lips meet and Oswald hangs on the edges to his shoulder, limply hiking his bad leg up to wrap around his hips.

It it then, Edward gets the idea. Waddling, he begins to move his shoulders side to side, moving over to to the bed as he flips from leg to leg. Oswald is fully wrapped upon his lap, limp leg almost dangling as he tries to keep himself up on his shoulder. He raises an eyebrow, flabbergasted and a bit curious at Edward's stupidity.

  
Finally Edward flops stomach down on the bed and pins him, simply living there and yet still fucking waddling? Oswald smirks and raised both eyebrows with delight. He dares not tell him how cute he looks when he tries to play dumb with his riddles like this, but he's thinking it. Instead, he turns his face away and clears his thoat. "Ed." He looks back to his view and blinks with a small annoyed smile. "Might I ask, what is this your doing?

"I'm a penguin." he speaks, no hesitation at all but still somehow waddling from his position of lying ontop. Down below, Oswald shifts uncomfortably, feeling something rub against him from all the waddling movement..   

Oswald blinks. It's unusual behavior for Ed. In fact, he isn't sure if he should feel insulted or just. Unsure. Did all of Ed's sexual behavior include acting strange?

Finally his hand crosses down Ed's shoulders and strokes his chest. That's when Edward tilts his chin up then plants his face back down to rub and purr against his neck. He finally gets the idea, and he curses himself for not catching on. Ed's nose is nuzzling against his ear now, lips occasionally feathering, and some how, Ed has rolled off to his side, leaving Oswald staring up to the ceiling with fluttering eyes as Ed hikes a leg near and their feet tangle.

His hand trails across his chest, slowly sliding under his neat and tucked shirt. Oswald gasps a tiny mewl and continues to lay still. Only when the purring stops does he wriggle to his side and smile, watching Edward wrap a arm between them to hold their hands together. He looks up and their eyes meet.

Nothing but silence is said between them.


End file.
